In serializer/deserializer (SerDes) applications, particularly storage SerDes applications, it is common to have a large frequency offset (e.g., about 10,000 parts per million (ppm) or about 1%) between transmitter and receiver clocks. Though a clock and data recovery (CDR) loop in the SerDes receiver is typically designed for robust operation even in the presence of potentially large frequency offsets, the CDR loop will sometimes not be able to track frequency offsets within its theoretical acquisition capability. Understandably, this severely degrades system performance. In order to improve acquisition performance, a rotational frequency detection (RFD) algorithm is sometimes employed which utilizes an additional latch (e.g., eye scope/eye finder latch) to track a difference between the transmitter and receiver clocks, adjust integral register values, and subsequently acquire the transmitter clock. Unfortunately, however, using an RFD algorithm and associated eye scope latch substantially increases power consumption, hardware complexity and cost, which is undesirable. Moreover, use of the eye scope latch involves a stringent necessity to calibrate the latch accurately.